1. Field
The present invention generally relates to wireless communication, and more specifically to a method and apparatus for encoding a wireless communication signal.
2. Background
In the field of wireless communication, sophisticated error correction methods are desired to verify the integrity of transmitted data, and to correct errors that can arise during transmission. In addition, as bandwidth increases, the error rate associated with wireless communication typically increases.
When implementing new error correction coding, it is sometimes desired for the new coding to be compatible with existing error correction code formats. In this way, data having the new error correction code format can still be compatible with older devices. At other times, such backward compatibility is not desired, particularly if the backward compatibility decreases performance. Therefore, there is a need for encoding data with improved error correction, leading to reduced cost, size and power. In addition, it is desired for such encoding to be compatible with existing error correction code formats.